Volume 4/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 4. Gens Petrification Pose Gen: "Ta-dahh! I've escaped unharmed" Gen: "Hang on... My body! Can't move..." Gen: "I'm turning to stone now, of all times?!" (Flip back to the first page and check the pose!) Match Rules The Seven Rules of the Grand Bout *1. Anyone age 14 or older and unmarried can participate. *2. The winner marries the current shamaness and becomes village chief. *3. Matches are decided by surrender, ring out or when one combatant is incapacitated. *4. Bladed weapons and projectiles are forbidden. *5. Attacks from spectators are forbidden. *6. Punishment for infractions will fit the crime. *7. The runner-up from the last tournament will serve as referee and enforce these rules. Mohs Hardness Scale Mohs Scale of Mineral Hardness Scale 1 to 10 from Softest to Hardest. *1. *2. Seashells (By smashing them into a fine powder) *2.5. Gold *3. *3.5. Coins *4. *4.5. Iron *5. *5.5. Glass *6. *7. Tooth Enamel *8. Taiju's Head *9. Corundum (Senku: Corundum. Chrome: That Baad one's super hard!) *10. Diamond Mecha Senku: "This scale indicates how difficult it is to scratch a given material! By no means should you attempt to chew on iron!" Kaseki Tangled Up Chrome: "You tore those ropes like it was nothing." Chrome: "So why'd you let yourself get caught in the first place?!" Kaseki: "Cuz I'm a nice guy." Kaseki: "You oughta respect that youngster." Mecha Senku's Q&A Kohaku Gorilla Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, TS-san from Miyagi Prefecture: "Chrome calls Kohaku a gorilla and all of a sudden his head's covered in lumps! Did Kohaku somehow get him for that jab? How'd she do it?!" TS-san from Miyagi Prefecture Chrome: "You look alike? Ruri's a maiden." Chrome: "And you're a gorilla." Chrome: "Like I said, a gorilla." Answer from Mecha Senku: "Kohaku rapidly pounded Chrome's head with her stone shoes. as if dribbling a basketball!" Mecha Senku's Q&A Character Ages Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, Ten Billion Percent the Weakest Person Ever from Tokyo: "How old are Senku and the gang?" *Senku: 16 *Taiku: 16 *Yuzuriha: 15 *Tsukasa: 18 *Gen: 19 *Kohaku: 16 *Ruri: 18 *Chrome: 16 *Kinro: 18 *Ginro: 16 *Suika: 9 *Kaseki: 60 Mecha Senku's Q&A Senku's Hair Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, ST-san from Nara Prefecture (and others): "I want to have hair like Senku's, so please tell me what products to use!!" Answer from Mecha Senku: "No products. Those are simply cowlicks! His particularly unruly hair automatically takes that form!" "When one engages in as much thinking as Senku does, the brain waves travel into one's hair like electric shocks... That is one theory, in any case!" *Science Question: How does one make gasoline out of plastic bottle caps? *Character Questions: If Taiju and Tsukasa really fought, who would win? *Questions That Aren't Really Questions: I wanna get petrified and challenge myself to count the seconds... Mecha Senku: "My name is MECHA SENKU!!" Mecha Senku: "Now accepting any and all queries! Submit ten billion questions to me!" Sound Effects: "WHRRR KLANG" Grand Bout Combatants Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras